Harry Potte Meme
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: A written meme for Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah. **

**AN: I got tagged twice by the same person! So here is this meme. It was styled after hers. Enjoy!**

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Harry Potter Written Meme. **

_Who are you and which House do you belong in?_

In the impressive Great Hall at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry stood a long line of nervous and excitable children. Well not really children, but some looked young and others older. Professor McGonagall read names aloud from a sheet of parchment that was as long as the line of new students.

Prof. McGonagall hesitated for a brief second, her entire face frowned in consternation and confusion at what she was reading. She briefly wondered if it was a joke, before calling out the strange name on the parchment.

"ValykirieRevolution!"

A slightly tall petite girl nervously skipped over to the Sorting Hat. She firmly fixed it over her head, waiting for the decision. The Hat mumbled a bit to itself before yelling out-

"RAVENCLAW!"

Prof. McGonagall huffed in irritation when the girl decided to hug the sorting hat instead of putting it back.

//////////////////////////////////////////

_Who is your favorite HP character(s)?_

Dumbledore calmly sipped his perfectly brewed tea. The sun was shining merrily as he sat on his wicker chair; he got a lovely furniture set from a muggle catalogue. The Hogwarts grounds in May were especially lovely, and from his vantage point the could see a peculiar looking blonde girl chasing a large black dog. He smiled as he could hear the shouts of other students. All was right with the world.

_Answer: Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood, and Sirius Black._ _I could go on and on…_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_And who is your least favorite character(s)? _

God hates me, she thought, as she ran past the hordes of screaming centaurs. Dolores Umbridge toddled as fast as he toad-like body would allow. Okay, they weren't really centaurs-but-they might as well have been! At the moment, she wasn't sitting at a plush ministry office chair but rather a hard brightly colored plastic one. Running away made her tired. After the war, instead of being imprisoned in Azkaban, she was giving a different sentence.

Babysitting.

///////////////////////////////////

**Pairings!**

/////////////////////////////////////////

_Who is your most favorite pairing(s) in the book?_

Ho hum, Hermione/Ron is nice. James/Lily is just awesome, and there shouldn't have been a carbon copy of it. Albus/Grindelwald is awesome-it so happened shut up. I really wanted Neville/Luna to happen. Draco/Astoria-too bad we never got to see how that happened.

///////////////////////////////////

_And who is your least favorite pairing(s)?_

Severus/Lily. As sweet as it was, it was also giving me creepy stalker vibes from Sev's end.

///////////////////////////////

_Favorite pairing(s) not in the books. (VR: Ohhh I'm gonna go wild with this one! BTW, people dead in canon are alive in this segment. )_

The after war celebration was in full swing. Lord Voldemort was defeated, and they had all come out relatively unscathed and very lucky for the minor causalities. It seemed appropriate that the party was held at Hogwarts. The entire castle as well as the grounds surrounding it had become fair game for anyone.

Harry walked through the halls, an odd calm overcoming him. Despite defeating the Dark Lord, Harry had not quite joined in with the rest of the crowed. Right now, just walking around seeing the exuberance and relief everyone felt after finishing the gruesome war, sounded just fine to him.

Everyone Harry passed greeted him cheerfully before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Although Harry was happy to see everyone coming together, he hadn't quite expected some reunions to be so enthusiastic. It made him think of the mind warping days of Ron and Lavender's brief dating period. Harry shuddered, trying to block that particular memory out.

Turned down a corridor, he was surprised to see Seamus and Lavender half hidden behind a suit of armor. He let them be, and noticed Draco on the Quiddich pitch giving what appeared to be riding lessons to a Slytherin that wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

He could hear giggling in the greenhouses-it turned out Neville was showing plants to Luna, and as he went to the library he could see Hermione and Ron in an isle. Harry had heard later on that Dumbledore had finally made peace with Grindelwald, and were in his office burying the hatchet. He didn't want to interrupt, he continued his stroll and didn't notice his godfather or prof. Lupin in a not-so brotherly embrace.

Harry just continued on his way.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Your least favorite pairing(s) not in the book?_

It wasn't his fault-not really anyway. He never hated any one any more in his life-stupid gits. Every last one of them. One very angry Draco Malfoy cursed at every heavenly being he could name. He rubbed his still swollen face and grimaced. He hadn't looked in a mirror yet, but he knew it was bad. Oh well, he knew his was going to give back as good as he got. If he didn't die of shame that is.

The story as he woefully remembered it was this: Pansy bloody Parkinson was brewing love potions-which she sucked at, Draco thought savagely-and somehow she bollixed it up. Of course she couldn't have possibly figured it out, he added sarcastically.

"Nooooo of course not, its perfectly normal to not possibly know you've failed until it happens." Draco said, not caring if he was heard.

Of course when she handed him a spiked drink, she was under the impression he'd be spouting epic poems of his undying love for her. Nope. Draco winced, wishing not for the first time that it had played out that way.

"Noooooooooooo, it just had to be that Weasely-" Draco suddenly stopped-it was too horrible to voice aloud.

Instead, it just stayed in his brain-which Draco wished he could gouge out-and just replayed the incident. He did drink Pansy's spiked drink, but instead of a pug faced Slytherin he wanted, he ended up racing across the Great Hall to look for a particularly feisty redhead. Now he of course did exactly what the potion told him to, and needless to say the Red-who-will-remain-nameless was quite surprised. Unpleasantly so. Said redhead made her displeasure known.

Draco stormed down the corridor, still unsure who to kill first-Pansy or himself.

_This one was Ginny/Draco. Separate this guys are awesome, together…WTF?_

_//////////////////////////////////_

_Who or what do you enjoy writing about most?_

In the darkened room, two people sat down at a small table. It looked ominous, but one of the companions was humming merrily, completely ruining any dark mood that could have been given off. One Severus Snape sat in his horribly uncomfortable chair and idly wondered what kind of reaction he'd get if he tried to used his wand to poke his eyes out. Sitting across from him in the very picture of serenity was Albus Dumbledore.

Now Severus was not normally inclined to self inflicted violence, but he thought it would be the quickest and probably the least painful way to go in his current situation. Dumbledore met his gaze and smiled dreamily. Snape wasn't fooled for a second.

"Did you complete your task?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"It wasn't easy." Snape replied, with a slow drawl.

"Which is why I find your abilities so impressive Severus." Dumbledore countered without batting an eye.

"Of course, your prowess is astounding." Snape managed to sound acerbic and flat at the same time.

"You flatter me so Severus." Dumbledore smiled, almost mischievous.

"You really are a cruel man." Snape inwardly shivered at the older man's deviousness.

"Ah you give me too much credit, dear Severus." Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say more, but just looked back expectantly at Snape.

Snape tried his best not to fidget, knowing what was about to transpire-that and trying to best Dumbledore was a stupid idea. He suppressed a long suffering sigh and bent down to pick up the plastic bags that sedately clung to his feet. Snape let go of the bags as soon as they were in front of Dumbledore. The headmaster slowly examined the bags, taking his time with the task, secretly amused at Snape's irritation.

"Muggles are surprisingly adept don't you think Severus?" Dumbledore prodded teasingly as he stared at the store's logo. "Though I must confess I don not know what exactly they are trying to convey when they name their store Wal-Mart. Do you have any guesses as to why that is?" he continued, watching his potions master try to contain himself.

Snape just grunted in reply.

_Answer: Because these two are EPIC in of themselves. Rowling could make another series just with these two. Let's face it, Ol' Dumby is actually more interesting than Harry._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Who or what do you find the most difficult to write about?_

Rita Skeeter screamed as loud as she could-the girl in her room was driving her crazy! She had no idea why she was calling herself ValykirieRevolution, but she didn't care-the brat had stolen her Quick Quotes Quill was writing something she termed 'Slash'. Occasionally she'd ask Rita random questions-mostly writing themed ones-but she also tended to ask odd things like-

"Would Draco and Harry have a fistfight before making out-or should I have Ginny save the day with broomsticks-or some kind of explosion?"

Rita felt like her brain was about to implode.

"Does this scene look violent enough?" the demon…er..girl asked, shoving the parchment in Rita's face. "Its supposed to be the big bad guy fight-real WWF stuff but I dunno.."

"ARRRRGHH! JUST GET AWAY!!!" Rita screamed.

"Can I at least keep the quill?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Group photo! You in the middle, but who else is in it?_

"Alright, we ready?" the twins asked in unison.

"Not yet!" ValykirieRevolution replied. "Sirius and Lupin stand by Harry. Luna stand closer to Neville-Mr. Weasely please stand still-it's a muggle piccy. Now, Kohakuhime stop pushing Draco and Hermione together-Oi! Quit making funny faces!"

Alister's Girlfriend giggled at Luna and Ginny's jokes, Kohakuhime wouldn't stop making kissy faces Hermione and Draco, and a girl named Brat Princess was confused as to why she was even in the picture at all. ValykirieRevolution ran into the picture.

"No one blink." someone whispered.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Now write yourself as if you were Harry Potter._

Harry looked the same, and was very happy at that fact. He knew exactly what he had been up to too-no freaky gaps in memory, no black outs-that counted for something. Knowing was half the battle, and he kept a firm grip on his wand as he went into the infamous Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Inside was a cauldron holding a strange colored liquid inside, but he had a good guess as to what he was looking at, especially since he was looking at another, rather sheepish version of himself.

"Uhhhh…surprise?" the other not really Harry cried.

Harry just pinched the bridge of his nose.

///////////////////////////////////////////

_If you would be so kind as to write a little one-shot that includes Draco?_

Draco had a lot to reflect on-more than he had before. His school days were over and he was a different person-or so he had hoped. He turned to see his wife-beautiful wife, he corrected-looking back at him.

After the fall of Voldemort, many things changed. So much was put into perspective, and what seemed important before suddenly had no meaning, but he knew that the woman standing by his side changed that completely-she made him a better man, everyday and in every way. Without her, Draco knew that he'd be the same prat as he was before, but she wouldn't let him.

"Its all because of you." his voice went into a soft rarely explored tenor.

"Well I had help." her voice was equally low, but calmer.

Draco moved closer to her, leaning into her shoulder and breathing in her unique perfume.

"Astoria." he breathed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Who do you prefer? Good guys or Bad guys?_

"Anti-heroes!"

"Excuse me?" the soft dangerous tones of Severus Snape asked.

"You know, good guys that sometimes act like bad guys, or do kinda bad things to do good things!" ValykirieRevolution babbled on, unaware that that made little sense.

Snape didn't reply, he noticed his strange companion was completely starry eyed and unaware that she was gushing over how hot antiheros could be. He just huffed in irritation at just how odd muggle girls really were.

"You're one too!"

"….oh?" Snape was interested despite himself.

"Yeah, and…"

Snape tried hard not to listen, and secretly meant to look the word up for himself; he didn't trust this little nutter to give an accurate description of theses anti-heroes.

"Here's some examples-" she thrust a couple of DVD's at him.

The titles read _The Punisher _and _Die Hard. _She was positively bouncing with excitement, and had the air of a small child that was expecting candy.

'_Oh bugger me.' _he thought before asking-"Alright-which one do you want to watch first?" Snape was dreading the answer.

ValykirieRevolution squealed in delight, and Snape winced at the sound and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when she pointed to _Die Hard_. Snape never hated this Bruce Willice fellow before, but now he had every reason to. He just let himself slump on the couch as the petite oddball fixed them some snacks.

"You'll love it-and there's this bloke in it who, I swear, looks just like you!" she chirped as she pressed the play button.

//////////////////////////////////////////

_Now point your wand at someone-IMPERIO!_

I've just hexed you Brat Princess! Er…tagged, and anybody else who wants to!


End file.
